Medical procedure
by ShanMah
Summary: (oneshot, request) Serenity has a routine medical appointment: little does Tristan know, there is nothing actually "medical" awaiting Serenity in the doctor's office. (rated M for language and lemon)


**Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit fanfiction, I do not make money out of this, nor do I claim ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters.

**Rating:** M (cussing, lemon, so consider this your official warning if you dislike that kind of stories)

**Pairing:** Silentshipping (Seto/Serenity)

**Additional information: **This part of the same request as "Through the glass". Again, my requester wishes to remain anonymous :)

**Medical procedure**

The waiting room was bright and elegant: Tristan and Serenity were sitting together. Tristan frowned, glancing at his watch.

"Wasn't your appointment at ten?"

"Yes," she quietly replied, staring at the ceiling.

"Well..."

The young woman shrugged.

"I told you I could come alone and that it could be long," she said.

"Babe, I wasn't going to let you come here on your own, I know you hate hospitals."

Serenity smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Serenity Wheeler?" the secretary called. "Please come with me."

"I don't know how long that's going to take," she said, kissing her fiancé on the cheek. "Full annual check-up."

"Don't you want me in the office with you?" he asked as she got on her feet.

"I'd rather not, I think I'd just be more embarrassed."

She gave him a smile and followed the secretary: the blonde opened the door for her, and closed it behind her. The doctor was sitting at his desk, his back turned on her.

"Just a moment," he said.

"But, doctor, this is an emergency," Serenity said, "You've got to help me _now_..."

She began unbuttoning her light yellow blouse as the "doctor" turned around on his chair - only, he was not an actual doctor. Seto Kaiba arched an eyebrow.

"And what is your emergency, Miss Wheeler?" he asked.

"I'm horny," she replied, the blouse falling off her delicate shoulders and floating to the floor, "And my fiancé can't seem to fix the situation."

She unbuttoned her jean miniskirt, let it fall to her feet, and stepped out of it. Under her clothes she was wearing white satin underwear, simple, feminine and elegant: Seto didn't have much time to admire the lingerie, however, as Serenity quickly disposed of it, as she had done with the rest of her clothes.

"Lay down, Miss Wheeler, I need to examine you to confirm your condition."

Serenity obeyed and laid on the examination table. The medical check-up had only been a lie so that she could meet with Seto, but she was glad he was playing the role for her: it made things different, more exciting - something that Tristan had yet to learn.

She shivered when she felt Seto's fingers on the thin skin of her breasts.

"Tell me about the last time you tried to solve your problem."

His hands felt so good, so damn good: a pleasured sigh left her parted lips.

"Tell me," he insisted, his touch on her breasts getting firmer.

"He was just as clueless as usual. He tried to go down on me and I had to fake it to put him out of his misery."

She bit her bottom lip.

"It's worse now," Serenity continued, her eyelids half-closed, enjoying the moment, "Now that I know what it's all lik- mmmhh..."

Serenity moaned when Seto's experimented lips and tongue replaced his hand on her full breasts. He kissed, licked, sucked, and every single thing that his expert mouth did to her sent jolts of pleasure through her body. She could feel that she was soaking wet already, and he had barely begun. Slowly, one kiss and one lick at the time, Seto made his way down towards her pussy.

"Oh God," she shrieked, spreading her legs as far as she could when she felt his tongue right on _the_spot.

Serenity arched her back and opened her mouth, but she did not allow one sound: Tristan was blind, not deaf.

"Oh God you're right there," she breathed, digging her hand into his brown hair, "Yes, yes... fuck my pussy, Seto, make me cum, make me-"

He slid two fingers in, causing her to moan into her free hand: the hand in his hair pushed him down, she pushed up her hips, moving them in rhythm with his agile tongue: she threw her head back, wanting to moan and scream but knowing fully that she was not allowed to, and yet her pleasure still exploded, causing her entire body to tremble. Seto lifted his head, his fingers still playing inside of her, and he dug his cobalt eyes into hers.

"Was that enough to solve your issue, Miss Wheeler?" he asked, smirking as he knew full well the answer.

"No," she replied.

"I see."

He bent his fingers inside of her touching an especially sensitive spot.

"Then my professional advice would be to get fucked by a real man's cock at least once a week, starting right now. As your doctor, I will be glad to provide you with all the necessary tools."

Serenity seized his white blouse and pulled him towards her, hungrily kissing his lips: he kissed her back, their tongues engaging a battle for domination. His mouth still tasted of her intimate juices, sweet and salty at the same time. She broke the kiss, bringing her lips to his ear.

"I need you to fuck me," she whispered, her hands busy unfastening his belt, "I want your big cock inside of me, I want you to fuck my brains out while Tristan is waiting just on the other side of the door, I want you to make me cum right in his face because he doesn't know how t-"

She couldn't go on, as Seto sealed her mouth with another breath-taking kiss: as he did so, he fiercely thrusted into her, causing her to moan against his lips. He then straightened his upper body, holding her thighs as he rammed into her relentlessly: she looked like a rag doll under him, her head was tossed from left to right, her beautiful breasts bouncing with each of his violent thrusts, and yet her face made it painfully obvious that she wouldn't have want it any other way. This was why she was here: to get fucked. Not to make love or any of that nonsense, she was here to get fucked senseless by Seto Kaiba, get fucked until she was sore, get fucked until her legs turned to goo and she couldn't walk anymore.

Ever since that very first slip, that very first time she had been unfaithful to Tristan, she had been unable to stop thinking about Seto. She'd known all along that Tristan was boring in bed, but she did not, however, realize how much she was missing out. Seto had come along with the answer: she was missing out way too much. She had tried giving advice to Tristan, she had tried taking care of herself, but in the end all those roads led her to the same conclusion: she needed Seto.

"I'll fuck your ass when I'm done with your cunt," Seto whispered to her ear, "Do you think he'll notice my cum when he uses his tiny dick on you tonight?"

Serenity shook her head.

"Tristan trusts me."

"Lots of good that's doing to him," Seto said with a mocking voice, "He's stuck on the other side of the door reading an outdated fashion magazine while you're here with my cock stuck in your cunt."

He pushed her knees apart, spreading her legs as much as they would be spread, thrusting into her as deeply as he could: he felt her body stiffen as she came, her pussy overflowing with juices from her pleasure. Her muscles tightened around his cock, sending him over the edge as well: he threw his head back and bit his tongue, repressing any sound that would've come out as he spilled his cum inside of her.

"Get up," he ordered.

Serenity did as he said, following him as he guided her towards the door.

"He's right there," Seto's sadistic voice whispered to her, "Let's get you as close to him as we can, shall we?"

He pushed her against the door, pressing her naked body against the dark wood: she felt his hardness venturing between her butt cheeks, and she arched her back, longing to feel him in there. Putting his hands on her hips, her entered her with ease, his hard cock still wet from its encounter with her cunt.

"Tell him," Seto said to her ear as he plowed her ass, "He's right behind that door, tell him the truth."

"You suck at sex," she whispered into the door, picturing Tristan sitting in the waiting room, completely oblivious to the whole situation. "I've had to fake every single orgasm you think y-you gave me..."

The waves of pleasure caused by Seto's thrusts in her made it difficult to focus and keep talking, but he urged her:

"Go on."

"Your dick's so fucking small, it's a damn joke."

Her body began to tremble as Seto rewarded her efforts by ramming into her tight ass harder. One of his hands ventured between her legs, rubbing her clit, and she had to bit her bottom lip very hard to not scream, it felt so, so good.

"Fucking tell him."

"You're so pathetic in bed I had to find a real man to make me cum," she finished.

Seto's other hand grabbed a handful of her long red hair and pulled her closer, rubbing her clit, plowing her ass: only when he felt her climax for the third time did he let go for the second time, filling her deliciously tight asshole with the same semen that was dripping from her cunt.

"Very good, Miss Wheeler," Seto whispered to her ear, "We shall continue your treatment next week. Same hour, in my _actual_ office. Don't be late, your condition is _very _problematic."

Serenity smiled dreamily, her mind still clouded by the intense pleasure.

"Yes, doctor," she replied, a smirk curving her lips. "I'll be there."


End file.
